Bring On the Snow!
This puppet show was made by Alfred Studios, Radical Sheep, DHX and Ragdoll in 2014. It has an all-star voice cast! Cast Elizabeth-voiced by Ella Robertson-she is a female puppet with black hair. She wears a blue parka, pink skates and pink gloves. Christian-voiced by Jason Spevack-he is a brown-haired boy puppet with a purple, yellow and red outfit. Simon-he is a blonde boy puppet dressed in green and orange. He is voiced by Spencer Klein. Camille-She is a redheaded girl puppet with a purple, yellow and red outfit. She is voiced by Aria Wallace. Mirella-She is a brown-haired girl puppet dressed in all black. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Sebastian-He is a black-haired boy puppet all dressed in black. He is voiced by Chiara Zanni. Gilbert-A wisecracking reindeer voiced by Rip Taylor. He wears a red sweater and jeans. Ollie-Gilbert's brother voiced by Mike Myers. He wears a blue sweater and jeans. Dot-A snowwoman. She is voiced by Tress Macneille. Mabel-Another snowwoman. She's voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Lyn-A typical geek. Voiced by Jaclyn Forbes. Clarabelle-A retired Olympic figure skater. Voiced by Angelina Jolie. Forrest-A lumberjack voiced by Will Smith. Flurry-Voiced by Cameron Diaz, she is a snowflake ballet teacher. Flake-Voiced by Quevenzhane Wallis, she is a snowflake ballerina with a disheveled costume. Jamie-A normal kid in the likeness of Caillou voiced by Jake T. Austin. William-The host of Freeze Whiz. Voiced by Markus, Canadian children's musician. Jamie's Mother-voiced by Edie McClurg. Arnie the Paperboy-He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Snowflake Ballerinas-Dali, Delilah, Dale, Karen and Kevin-they are voiced by Selena Gomez (Dali), Ariana Grande (Delilah), Adele (Karen), Robert Munsch (Dale) and Michael Martchenko (Kevin). The Goose Family-they are directionally-challenged geese who are dressed as beach tourists. Mom, Dad, Donald and Daisy-voiced by Jamie Foxx (Dad), Terry Crews (Donald), Vanessa Hudgens (Daisy) and Queen Latifah (Mom). Kyle-Voiced by EG Daily. Pete-Devan Cohen Francine-Nancy Faber Nat-Annie Mumolo Vanessa-Tara Strong Abby-Cathy Cavadini James-Voiced by Devan Cohen. Abigail-A "kid." Voiced by Kari Wahlgreen. Ariel-She wears her jeans and a pink sweater. Voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Josh-He wears his jeans and a green sweater. Voiced by Annie Mumolo. ,osie and Jenn-2 skaters. Voiced by Grey DeLisle and Tara Strong. Heidi Plume-A European fashion designer for penguins. VOiced by Angelina Jolie. Tommy Billfeather-An American fashion designer for penguins. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. Percy, Penelope, Priscilla and Peter Penguin-Peter is voiced by Tom Kenny.The other 3 penguins do not talk. Reception Positive. Logos DHX-3rd Radical Sheep-Logo 2 Ragdoll-5th (fanmade) Alfred Studios-in-credit Famous Quotes -(Mirella and Sebastian enter carrying a big box of snow.) Mirella: Here it is. Sebastian: A super-size order of 100%, Grade A, fluffy white snow! Mirella: Fresh from the mountaintops this morning. Sebastian: Where do ya want it? Elizabeth: Hold on! Not yet. Camille: That’s not 'till later in the show. Mirella: Oops, we thought we heard our cue. Christian: We’re saving it for the grand finale. Sebastian: Oh, the grand finale. Got it. -PAPERBOY: (with great enthusiasm) Extra! Extra! This just in. Forecast calls for wintery conditions. Weatherman predicts a chance of snow. Kids everywhere are getting excited to see the first snowfall of the year! OLLIE: Did you hear that, Gilbert? GILBERT: Sure did, Ollie. Winter’s on the way. OLLIE: Guess it’s time to stop wearing your bikini. GILBERT: Very funny, but not as funny as your ugly winter sweater. OLLIE: What do you mean? It took a dozen sheep to make this sweater. GILBERT: Really?! I didn’t know sheep could knit. OLLIE: Good one, Gilbert. Say, did you hear what the winter hat said to the wooly scarf? GILBERT: No, what? OLLIE: You HANG AROUND while I go on aHEAD. GILBERT: By the way, I noticed you were only wearing one glove yesterday. Did you LOSE one? OLLIE: Nope. I FOUND one! Category:Christmas